Stencils to aid in drawing figures of various shapes are particularly useful for children in developing their eye-hand coordination and, in some instances, for developing their artistic creativity. When a child uses existing stencils, he or she may draw with them for a while, but when the child tires or loses interest, the stencils may be put away or set aside and possibly used again at a later time if and when the child is interested in drawing with them. The present invention is based on a recognition that currently existing stencils can be expanded in their use to produce more interest and develop more skills on the part of children, by providing stencil plates in a combination having additional functions other than being used as conventional stencils. The invention thus adds play value and can spark the interest in children to reuse the features of the stencils, as well as providing further sources of eye-hand coordination development. Stencils are constructive because, at the same time that they help children to achieve results they could not obtain by drawing free-hand, stencils also allow them to see what they draw as it should look, while at the same time training them to use their visual and motor skills. The present invention provides stencil plates that can be assembled in a select order or sequence similar to a puzzle to form a three-dimensionally shaped article that can be used as a toy or other plaything and, when taken apart, the plates can be used as individual stencils to develop drawing or other creative skills.